The Administrative Core will provide centralized thyroid cancer SPORE administration, communication processing, and budget management. This Core will also serve to amalgamate the investigators, their experimental findings and their ideas, evaluation of research efforts and direct the summary efforts toward the SPORE outcome. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide administrative and leadership efforts for investigators. This includes the management of SPORE resources, development of support memos, and communications covering all operations. This Core will provide investigators with clear lines of scientific and administrative communication to promote collaboration among team members, aid in the prioritization of resources, facilitate communications with NCI, and facilitate timely resolution of SPORE issues. 2. Organize monthly meetings of the SPORE Steering Committee. This Steering committee shall consist of the Project Leaders, Core Directors, CDP and DRP Leaders. 3. Organize an annual SPORE scientific and administrative meeting to include an Internal and External Advisory Board meeting where a panel of experts shall assess the SPORE effectiveness and experimental progress, research directions, technical approaches, statistical evaluation, and administrative effectiveness. 4. Organize monthly SPORE Journal Club and scientific meetings for all members of the SPORE and their laboratory members. 5. Maintain integration activities that include data sharing through meetings and by maintaining a shared firewall-protected data sharing website, rapid publication efforts, and identification & institution of other novel activities critical to maintaining and strengthening the translational aspects of the thyroid cancer SPORE as the program develops information and new results. 6. Provide overall fiscal review, accounting, and real time budgets analyses. Conduct and direct the budget analysis including both descriptive summary expenditures and real time tracking of individual budgets. Provide fon/vard-looking projections on expenditures. These can be correlated with SPORE progress to provide superior SPORE management. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core is essential for the functions of the SPORE as an engine for investigating the genetic and molecular basis for thyroid cancer and for translating these discoveries into new therapies for these diseases.